This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Sight mechanisms are conventionally used with shotguns to aid a shooter in properly aligning a barrel of the shotgun with a target. For example, conventional shotguns typically include an aiming bead disposed at a distal end thereof that allows a shooter to properly align the barrel of the shotgun with a target by aligning the aiming bead with the target. Such aiming beads are typically fixedly attached at the distal end of the shotgun and extend upwardly from a top surface of the barrel. Further, aiming beads are typically installed on a barrel of a shotgun by a shotgun manufacturer and are often integrally formed with, or are permanently affixed to, the barrel.
Aftermarket sight mechanisms may be used in conjunction with a shotgun to allow a shooter to customize the shotgun. Such aftermarket sight mechanisms must be fitted to the barrel of the shotgun and, as a result, often require modifications to the barrel. Barrel modifications are generally time consuming and costly, given that such modifications often require consultation with or performance by a gunsmith. For example, conventional aftermarket sights are typically placed in an area of an aiming bead. Because aiming beads may be formed integrally with, or are permanently affixed to, the barrel of the shotgun, removal of the aiming bead often requires removal of material from the barrel itself.
In addition to the cost and complexity associated with mounting an aftermarket sight mechanism to a shotgun, many conventional aftermarket sight mechanisms fail to provide an illuminated aiming point. As such, conventional aftermarket sight mechanisms are difficult to use in low-light conditions.